A user can interlock and use an electronic device (e.g., a smartphone) and another electronic device (e.g., a wearable device, a smartwatch, and a headset) wearable on the user's body. In case that the user of the electronic device makes a call with a counterpart of another electronic device connected by cellular communication, the electronic device can relay the call to the wearable device using short-range wireless communication. However, in case that the short-range wireless communication connected between the electronic device and the wearable device becomes an unstable communication state, a loss of a call quality can occur. Or, in case that the short-range wireless communication between the electronic device and the wearable device is connection released, a call between the user and the counterpart can be interrupted.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.